


熾熱

by mist120206



Series: 錯誤之吻 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 原創, 原創BL, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist120206/pseuds/mist120206
Summary: 資優生×問題學生，打架打到床上去的故事。（但這篇不會打架）一個之前看到想寫的梗的衍生。為什麼是衍生，是因為原本的故事被我寫壞了，這個比較能看一些。
Relationships: 林家虹/柯又廷
Series: 錯誤之吻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539562
Kudos: 1





	熾熱

柯又廷握緊拳頭步步向身型精悍的對手進逼，一拳一拳用力擊在對方的拳套上。但對方並沒有因此後退，反而紋風不動地在原地站得穩妥。

柯又廷正咬牙想使出更多勁，兩人的對峙卻在此時被不遠處傳來的下課鐘聲打斷。

「今天就到這裡吧。」他的對手放下接拳的雙手，脫下拳套轉頭走向體育館的休息區。

可柯又廷還意猶未盡，在對方走遠前喚了他的名：

「林家虹！」

「幹嘛？」林家虹回過身望他，偏頭一笑又走回柯又廷身邊，手臂自然地掛上他的肩，語帶笑意地問，「怎麼啦？」

「我、我還可以打。」不習慣林家虹的溫柔，柯又廷有些不自在地聳了聳肩膀。

「練習要有限度的，而且天色都這麼暗了，警衛也差不多要來鎖門了。」

學校的體育館放學後仍有開放一段時間才關門，而他們就趁這段時間佔用空無一人的場館練習拳擊。當初是柯又廷天天抓著林家虹去幹架，打輸之後又纏著練拳多年的林家虹教自己打拳。林家虹對這樣倔強得笨拙的柯又廷無法抗拒，提了條件要他陪自己唸書便答應下。

林家虹靠得很近，視線直落在柯又廷的瞳孔裡，讓他沒來由地有些緊張。一滴汗液從他側臉滑落，黝黑的皮膚已熱得有些發紅，被汗浸濕的上衣緊緊貼著他的身體，呼吸間流動著青春期男孩獨有的濃厚氣味。

林家虹強烈地感覺得到少年的氣息。此時柯又廷的汗味意外地不刺鼻，反而對他充滿了吸引力。在這麼近的距離下，柯又廷的頸項、鎖骨到肩線他全都看得一清二楚，性感得讓他有些分心。他回神望上一看，瞧見柯又廷左頰的汗滴，鬼使神差地張口，伸出舌尖碰了碰那滴汗液，然後將舌頭往上一捲，最後落了一個吻在對方的鬢角上。

柯又廷瞬間起了一身雞皮疙瘩，扣住林家虹的下巴將他推離自己。林家虹非但沒有抵抗，還笑嘻嘻地盯著他一下子熱燙起來的臉看，惹得柯又廷更加惱火。

「還走不走？」柯又廷已經忘記自己原本開口的目的，只覺得自己的聲音跟著被撩動的心跳一起顫抖著。

「走。」

-

「我先去洗澡。」柯又廷衣服脫了一半，裸著上身進浴室前，向外頭拋了一句話。而他身後的林家虹，正把身上的書包餐盒卸下，往柯又廷房間的角落放，目光卻還停在柯又廷光滑黝黑的背脊上。

這是兩人近來的例行公事，每天放學後留下來練拳，結束後到柯又廷獨自居住的家中盥洗，晚上一起吃飯讀書。有時時間拖得晚了，林家虹便會乾脆在柯家過夜，隔天再一起上學。這樣互相陪伴的生活，對於都是獨生子，家人又大多不在家的兩人來說，也算是種新奇的體驗。

林家虹放下書包後回過神擦了擦汗，剛練習完又走路回柯家的關係，讓他整個人都快冒出熱氣－－也許還因為那副誘人而不自知的身體？他邊脫下制服襯衫，一轉念又想起方才柯又廷漂亮的背肌，腦子一熱，拽下衣服便上前推開了浴室門。

他心心念念的背影就這麼赤裸地呈現在他眼前。

柯又廷的身體不算壯，還有些單薄，整個人瘦瘦長長，沒有多餘的贅肉卻也沒有肌肉，倒是蝴蝶骨和脊椎特別突出，刻畫出好看的背部線條。細長的背脊一路蜿蜒到尾椎，接著的臀部看起來很緊實，一雙長腿也是同樣地精瘦。浴室裡不斷上冒的水氣和從蓮蓬頭噴濺出的水流，落在柯又廷的背上和肩上化成了水珠，在亞洲人獨有的黃褐色皮膚上反射出晶瑩水光。

柯又廷一下子感受到門打開後迅速包覆背部的冷空氣，一轉頭就見林家虹直白的眼神死死盯著他看。

「三小……」柯又廷有一瞬的驚嚇，囁嚅了聲，很快就平復。他沒轉過身，回頭有一眼沒一眼地看著林家虹向浴室內縮了縮。

林家虹吞了吞口水，很是心動。

他也沒管柯又廷手上的蓮蓬頭水還開著，自己身上內衣褲子都沒脫，一股腦便貼上那片誘人的背，雙手穿過對方腰側，低頭在那人的左肩啄了一口。

柯又廷身體僵直了一下，撇過頭和林家虹對上眼，心跳飆升得飛快。他望向林家虹盈滿慾望的眼底，在兩秒沉默的對視後放棄堅持似的閉上眼，任由林家虹熱烈地吻上來。

-

他們並不是第一次擦槍走火。

最初兩人的關係就是從一吻開始，演變成現在這樣曖昧不明的狀態，都是他倆一方不斷向前進攻，一方一再默許退讓的結果。

只是明明是一如既往的日常，今天兩人卻格外容易被彼此撩撥。要是平常林家虹這麼挑逗柯又廷，他肯定會先嘴硬地以髒話連珠炮表示抗議，才不是這麼乖巧地沒罵幾句便任人擺佈。

真要說和平常有什麼不同，那就是今天是星期一。而先前因為國定假日放了四天連假－－他們已經四天沒見了。

並不是沒有其他聯絡方式，但林家虹假日還要幫忙母親工作，柯又廷不好意思傳訊息騷擾他。就算對方不認為被打擾，柯又廷也覺得主動傳訊息太彆扭，好像他真的對林家虹有什麼想法一樣。

……真的沒有什麼想法嗎？

突如其來的吻還在繼續。林家虹溫熱的唇先是輕輕抿上柯又廷的，見柯又廷不反抗後才用力吸吮，舌頭試探地在他唇縫抵了下便毫無顧忌地向內探，在裡頭肆意攪動。柯又廷的口腔一下就被少年粗劣的吻技舔遍，而他只是閉眼接受林家虹的侵略。

柯又廷從前並不是這樣的。

在遇見林家虹之前，柯又廷是個問題學生，有一小群被自己威脅利誘著跑腿的霸凌對象，和幾個一起作威作福的朋友。說是問題學生，其實柯又廷也不是混了幫派或碰了菸毒的，只是在班上用暴力盡挑些雞毛蒜皮的小事尋開心。尤其他們唸的還是本市的明星高中，柯又廷家裡又是有頭有臉的，兩年來也沒惹出什麼大禍。

直到林家虹高三轉學過來，對他的所作所為完全不放在眼裡，還被用實力狠狠搧了一耳光，他才發現自己做的這些只是在逃避現實。他想成為林家虹這樣強大的人，所以死活求他教自己打拳，沒想到打著打著就打到床上了。

現在的柯又廷正被禁錮在林家虹懷裡，唇舌仍熱烈交纏著，背部緊貼著對方結實的胸口，還拿著蓮蓬頭的手不知道應該繼續沖水還是停下，空出來的手則反抓著林家虹的腿輕掐。林家虹離開柯又廷嘴唇前用力吸了一口，把唇瓣吸得紅腫水潤。

柯又廷再張開眼睛時眼眶已經覆上一層水霧，暈呼呼地偏頭瞧著林家虹。他可以感受到對方下身一股熱燙隔著褲子抵著他的臀，他自己也被親得有些硬了，裸露的性器稍稍抬了頭。

「我想要你。」林家虹在柯又廷耳邊低語，原本環住柯又廷側腰的雙手曖昧地向下探去，指尖沿著下腹的肌肉線條輕輕描繪，逗得柯又廷耳根一紅又一陣哆嗦。他見柯又廷抿著嘴默不作聲，便抬起右手握上對方同一隻手，作勢要接下手中的蓮蓬頭幫他清理下身。

柯又廷到底也沒打算拒絕。他面對林家虹時，總是不想表現出自己真正的想法。就算他現在其實也很想要林家虹，也不輕易鬆口，只是一次次在思考該怎麼回答才能表現得成熟從容的猶豫中，被林家虹截斷當作無聲的同意；而林家虹也早習慣從柯又廷每個細微的動作，判斷出對方真正的意願。

但此刻柯又廷反常地打斷了林家虹。

「我、」柯又廷反手抓住林家虹的手腕，阻止他搶過蓮蓬頭，嘴上欲言又止。

「怎麼了？」林家虹皺了皺眉頭，為自己第一次判斷錯誤感到懊惱。可接下來聽到的話，卻足足讓他開心了一個禮拜。

「我、後面清過了……」柯又廷的聲音很小，但林家虹沒有漏聽任何一個字。

柯又廷何曾在他面前這樣主動。一直以來，都是林家虹步步進逼，柯又廷儘管嘴上罵得再難聽，依然任他予取予求，卻從不去討好他。

需要多大的好運，才能等到柯又廷一個口是心非的人主動邀請他？

林家虹心底漾起一陣漣漪，喜悅和興奮交雜中又帶了份無法自持的情感，開口調侃柯又廷時聲音還有些低沉沙啞：「你很想我啊？」

林家虹話語裡的笑意透過兩人相貼的身體傳到柯又廷的心臟，感覺麻麻癢癢的。柯又廷心裡的波動不亞於林家虹，但停頓了下還是撇過頭丟下一句誰想你了。林家虹沒在意，自顧自笑著吻了柯又廷臉頰一口，飛快扒了自己的衣褲，又從一旁架子上拿了管潤滑，隨便沖了沖身體就拉著柯又廷一路親到床上去。

恍惚間柯又廷突然意識到，林家虹也還是個少年，其實並沒有他想像得成熟從容。

-

林家虹兩隻手指沾著潤滑劑在柯又廷體內緩緩進出，一隻手臂撐著身子好從對方側頸舔吻到下腹。柯又廷全身緊繃，咬著下唇忍住想呻吟的衝動，林家虹見狀壞心眼地往裡頭那敏感處輕按幾下，柯又廷便全身發軟，再也憋不住地叫了出聲。

見到柯又廷這般難以自持的模樣，林家虹感覺自己也有些耐不住，隨即加了根手指繼續擴張。自己愈發硬燙的性器不經意和柯又廷同樣硬得出水的陰莖相碰，嘴裡呼出的熱氣在彼此臉上交融，不斷搔癢著兩人敏感的神經。待柯又廷後穴被擴張得差不多了，林家虹便迅速拿了保險套給自己套上－－自從他們開始在柯又廷家做愛，房間裡就隨時備著一盒－－接著把剛才手上殘留的潤滑塗抹在套了套子的陰莖上，抵著柯又廷穴口輕蹭，像是要得到對方的應許後才進入。

柯又廷見林家虹還在磨蹭，焦躁地催促：「你快點……啊！」語音未落，林家虹的性器已經開始往他體內推進。林家虹順勢抬起柯又廷的雙腿將其分得更開，跪坐著向前彎腰低頭親吻對方，藉此讓自己的陰莖被吞得更深。

柯又廷嘴裡又被林家虹的舌頭掃過一輪，身體也被林家虹的東西填滿，胸膛和林家虹的相貼，臂膀被林家虹緊緊攬著，他覺得自己幾乎要和林家虹融為一體。在兩人緊密結合的狀態下林家虹的心跳能聽得格外清楚，柯又廷感受得到，他的確為自己心動著。

為此柯又廷感到前所未有地滿足，情不自禁伸出舌尖輕輕回舔林家虹的齒列。

然後換來了林家虹一聲粗喘，和一陣猛烈的進攻。

林家虹的陰莖快速在柯又廷後穴進出，震得後者的性器跟著在下腹甩盪拍打，鈴口的清液沾在糙黑的皮膚上反射出光澤。

「啊、啊、林、家虹……」柯又廷被突如其來的動作撞得腿軟，掐著對方手臂想叫他慢點，欲說出口的話語卻全被撞成破碎的呻吟。

身下的人兒在懷裡語焉不詳地喊著自己的名字，林家虹覺得自己又硬了幾分。

「你今天怎麼了，真的想我了？沒看過你這麼主動。」他稍微減弱了挺腰抽插的速度，啞聲詢問行為異常的柯又廷。對方平時連最低限度的示好都拉不下臉給，今天卻又是自己做好事前準備、又是默默回吻了他，簡直叫林家虹欲罷不能。

柯又廷沒正眼看他，右手撫上林家虹鍛鍊有成的胸肌心不在焉地揉捏，想到這幾天自己想主動聯絡卻沒有勇氣的糾結有些委屈，雙眼一下子浮現水光，悶悶地誠實答了聲：「嗯。」

聞言林家虹先是緩緩深吸了一口氣，氣息中還帶了微不可察的顫抖。「你真的是……」他心裡一陣酥麻從胸膛擴散到四肢百骸，紅著眼再一次封住柯又廷水潤的雙唇。

柯又廷眼睛一闔，決定暫時拋開那些無謂的自尊和矜持，一隻手臂勾上林家虹的脖頸，享受此刻熱烈的擁吻。

-

兩人又糾纏了一段時間，汗水和體液相互浸染，肉體的拍打撞擊聲不絕於耳。林家虹握著柯又廷的陰莖做最後衝刺，後者隨著他大力進出的動作逐漸被推向高峰。末尾柯又廷一陣抽搐，掛在性器頂端的透明液體忽然大量溢出，稍歇後一股濁液又接著噴發，林家虹的手裡頓時全是柯又廷的體液；而柯又廷被快感沖得緩不過來，失神地大口喘著氣。

林家虹見狀將性器從柯又廷體內抽離，拔了套子後用沾滿對方精液和腺液的手包覆住自己的慾望上下快速擼動，低喘幾聲便射在柯又廷身上，灑了他滿腹白濁。

他深呼一口氣後癱在柯又廷身上緩和，柯又廷也沒推拒，只幽幽地說了句：「很臭。」

林家虹低笑了聲，在柯又廷耳畔又印了一吻便起身，在柯又廷身旁找了個舒服的位置躺下。

「下次想我的時候就傳訊息來啊，我雖然不能馬上回，但至少你找得到我。」他閉起眼休息，嘴邊微笑的弧度沒有絲毫消減。

「為什麼不是你來找我？」看見林家虹得意的笑容，柯又廷有點後悔老實認了想他的事，惱羞成怒地馬上回嘴質問。

「你先承認你喜歡我，我再考慮。」他刻意不正面回覆，回想起方才柯又廷在床上的表現，心裡還泛著一陣甜。

「你想太多了死屁孩。」

嘴硬歸嘴硬，柯又廷的確早就發現自己大概是喜歡上林家虹了，只是他不想承認、不敢承認。

林家虹還沒完全搞清楚自己的感情時便直截了當地對柯又廷說了喜歡。柯又廷知道喜歡一個人是什麼樣的，也很清楚自己的喜歡和對方的喜歡確實是同樣的意思，但就是無法坦率地表達自己的好感。從小他就被工作忙碌的父母訓練獨立，就算心裡想要一份更親密的感情，也會謹記要當個讓人放心的小孩，而忽視內心的渴望。長久下來，壓抑日積月累，最後反噬般地讓他決定放棄一切努力、放縱自己，成為老師眼中的問題學生。但同時，壓抑心欲早成為習慣，讓他不敢再要任何過於親暱的關係。

林家虹原本也可能只是他生命中可有可無的過路人，然而當初是他自己仗著在班上的地位要給轉學新來的林家虹下馬威，反而被他嗤之以鼻、甚至成為他的手下敗將，幾乎要毀了自己在高中重新建立起的世界。

所以他纏著林家虹打架、練拳，想要讓自己變得更強大。可當這麼久沒有一個人好好走入他的生活，林家虹一踏進來，他便不自覺地全心依賴對方，在有他的日常裡慢慢淪陷，甚至只是分開稍微久了一點點就會開始想念。

思及此，柯又廷又想到已經高三的他們，已經沒有多少時間能像這樣相處，不禁有些害怕。

「欸，你會去台北嗎？」－－像他們學校大多數人一樣，大考的志願只放在那幾所北部頂尖大學。他盡量表現得像隨口一問，卻沒發現自己刻意裝出的語氣已經暴露。

「考上最好的就會去，沒有就留在南部。」林家虹轉頭看他，笑著補充了句：「但我覺得我會上啦，到時候你會一起來嗎？」

「……我考慮。」柯又廷看著林家虹純粹的笑臉看得耳根發熱，捲起棉被，翻了個身背對林家虹沒再說話，暫時不打算去思考那些關於未來的問題，閉眼漸漸睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道這樣從被腰斬的故事延伸出的文會不會把背景設定解釋得太破碎，  
盡量省略比較無關緊要的細節了，  
如果有人看的話希望大家看得懂。
> 
> 然後性描寫是我自己的癖好，pre-cum很讚欸（乾）


End file.
